User blog:Johnosfirewalker/Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Review (JDR)
Hello everyone, its the Johnos, and to day we'll be looking at a game that has had some seriously mixed reviews, from "worst game ever" to "extremely entertaining". This game has seen some love and some hate. Lets take a look! Graphics And Sound Well, the graphics are nothing special. The cartoony art style is pretty decent, but the game has a low polygon count and thus, everything looks triangular. I know I'm bashing a system the barely handles 64 bit but I've seen better from the Ds, so i expect better. Also, some of the monsters are wierd looking, almost unrecognizable, and their sizes fluctuate to immense proportions or they become smaller than your character. I always thought that was weird. When it comes to sound, we have a little more diversity. On one hand, some of the monsters have the wrong roars, but on the other hand we have a great techno-rock score that keeps the adrenaline pumping while you play. Gameplay This game is a on-rails side scroller. I use the term "on-rails" to describe how it feels a little. The lack of obstacles to jump over and the lack of challenge with the normal stage enemies makes the game feel like its spoon-feeding you victory. Its too easy until you reach a boss, then it becomes a decent challenge. The quick-time building destruction segments are a nice idea, but not executed the best. with some characters, there is a weird rhythm or something, i don't know, but it guarantees failure. The co-op is very satisfying. I'd take my DS to school and a friend would bring his, and me and my friends would pass the two DSs around and play hot-seat until lunch period was over. The game is much easier in co-op, and much more fun. But the single-player is what I ended up playing the most. One last thing, the cheats menu is totally OP and should only be used when trying to unlock everything else. there is an invincibility cheat that you get fairly early on and you can use it to get 100% completion in a day. If you want to play fair, don't use the cheats. ITS CHEATING!!!!! Afterword This game supplied me with hours of entertainment, but it was tedious and looked awful sometimes. I give it a 7/10. Not too bad, but it has flaws. I actually sold my copy to my friend because he liked it, so it all worked out in the end. Well that's about it, except lets discuss this vacation thing one last time. Just so we're clear. I will take random days off in the future, just like i have in the past. I am a very busy man, and I pride myself on the fact that i have a thriving social life. I also had some family matters taking up my time all week, so there's that. Yet another thing is that i am running out of material and I need new stuff to talk about. I know that at least a few people who read my rants every day, so please, leave some suggestions in the comments below, and as always, have a good one Wikizilla. Category:Blog posts